greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Bower
Tom Bower played Mr. Schultz in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode Transplant Wasteland. He also played Dennis Hoffman in the season four Private Practice episode The Hardest Part. Career Filmography *''Three'' (????) *''Garner, Iowa'' (????) *''Light of My Life'' (2018) *''As You Like It'' (2016) *''In Embryo'' (2016) *''Lamb'' (2015) *''Digging for Fire'' (2015) *''As You Like It'' (2014) *''Runoff'' (2014) *''The Ever After'' (2014) *''13 Sins'' (2014) *''Out of the Furnace'' (2013) *''Dark Around the Stars'' (2013) *''The Farm'' (2013) *''A Good Thing (short)'' (2011) *''Low Fidelity'' (2011) *''I Melt with You'' (2011) *''Session'' (2011) *''After the Denim (short)'' (2010) *''Black Limousine'' (2010) *''The Killer Inside Me'' (2010) *''Red Mesa (short)'' (2009) *''The Cleaner (short)'' (2009) *''Crazy Heart'' (2009) *''For Sale by Owner'' (2009) *''The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans'' (2009) *''Gospel Hill'' (2008) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) *''Misconceptions'' (2008) *''Familiar Strangers'' (2008) *''Pain Within'' (2007) *''Feel'' (2006) *''Thr3e'' (2006) *''Undoing'' (2006) *''Valley of the Heart's Delight'' (2006) *''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006) *''Flannel Pajamas'' (2006) *''North Country'' (2005) *''Brothers of the Head'' (2005) *''Fathers and Sons'' (2005) *''Barbara Jean (short)'' (2005) *''The Amateurs'' (2005) *''How's My Driving (short)'' (2004) *''In the Land of Milk and Money'' (2004) *''Human Error'' (2004) *''The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story'' (2003) *''The Pennsylvania Miners' Story'' (2002) *''The Badge'' (2002) *''High Crimes'' (2002) *''The Laramie Project'' (2002) *''Bill's Gun Shop'' (2001) *''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) *''Going Greek'' (2001) *''Pollock'' (2000) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) *''Malevolence'' (1999) *''A Slipping-Down Life'' (1999) *''Monday After the Miracle'' (1998) *''The Negotiator'' (1998) *''Poodle Springs'' (1998) *''The Spittin' Image (short)'' (1997) *''The Postman'' (1997) *''Buffalo Soldiers'' (1997) *''The Last Time I Committed Suicide'' (1997) *''The Killing Jar'' (1997) *''Shaughnessy'' (1996) *''Follow Me Home'' (1996) *''Nixon'' (1995) *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) *''Georgia'' (1995) *''The Avenging Angel'' (1995) *''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''Against the Wall'' (1994) *''Teenage Bonnie and Kelpto Clyde'' (1993) *''The Ballad of Little Jo'' (1993) *''Relentless 3'' (1993) *''Shimmer'' (1993) *''Love Can Be Murder'' (1992) *''Revenge on the Highway'' (1992) *''Raising Cain'' (1992) *''American Me'' (1992) *''Aces: Iron Eagle III'' (1992) *''Talent for the Game'' (1991) *''Love, Lies and Murder'' (1991) *''Dillinger'' (1991) *''Die Hard 2'' (1990) *''Desperado: The Outlaw Wars'' (1989) *''Wired'' (1989) *''Nightbreaker'' (1989) *''True Believer'' (1989) *''Distant Thunder'' (1988) *''Split Decisions'' (1988) *''Promised a Miracle'' (1988) *''Lady in White'' (1988) *''What Price Victory'' (1988) *''Family Sins'' (1987) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) *''River's Edge'' (1986) *''The Lightship'' (1985) *''Massive Retaliation'' (1984) *''Wildrose'' (1984) *''Life of the Party: The Story of Beatrice'' (1982) *''Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1982) *''When Hell Was in Session'' (1979) *''The Winds of Kitty Hawk'' (1978) *''The 3,000 Mile Chase'' (1977) *''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) *''The Commitment'' (1976) *''Incident at Vichy'' (1973) Television *''Goliath'' (2018) *''The Zodiac Fighters'' (2017) *''Ice'' (2016-2017) *''Bosch'' (2016) *''Ray Donovan'' (2015) *''Criminal Minds'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''The Office'' (2013) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2005-2012) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Futurestates'' (2010-2011) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2010) *''The Cleaner'' (2009) *''Little Britain USA'' (2008) *''Monk'' (2008) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2002) *''Law & Order'' (2001) *''The Practice'' (2001) *''The Beast'' (2001) *''First Years'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''Roswell'' (2000) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Four Corners'' (1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''Murder in the Heartland (mini-series)'' (1993) *''China Beach'' (1990) *''Gideon Oliver'' (1989) *''Knightwatch'' (1988) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''Dallas'' (1986-1987) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1985-1986) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981-1986) *''Miami Vice'' (1985) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1985) *''Misfits of Science'' (1985) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1984) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1982) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1980) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1979) *''Lou Grant'' (1979) *''The Waltons'' (1975-1978) *''The Dain Curse (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Kingston: Confidential'' (1977) *''The Rockford Files'' (1974-1976) *''Baretta'' (1976) *''The Blue Knight'' (1976) *''The Bionic Woman'' (1976) *''Kojak'' (1974) *''Get Christie Love!'' (1974) External Links * * Category:Actors